


You saved me

by McChicken221



Series: The adventures of Futaba and Ren Sakura [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChicken221/pseuds/McChicken221
Summary: Futaba wakes up from a nightmare where Ren is helpless is the interrogation room. Because of this, she becomes more protective of him.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba
Series: The adventures of Futaba and Ren Sakura [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You saved me

**Author's Note:**

> Slight content warning for the first paragraph, it's not really graphic but Ren does get beat up, but it's in a dream though, so don't worry.

_Futaba is in a pitch black room unable to see anything. Suddenly, a light is shone in the center of a room, with police and investigators all gathering around one person, beating them up. As she gets closer, she sees that the person is curled up in a tight ball, shaking violently. When she gets a closers look, she gasps, recognising them, and begins to cry. "T-taba." Ren calls out, tears running down his face, "h-help me." Futaba tries to get closer, but is stopped by an invisible barrier. She tries to break through, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get closer._

__

__

_One of the policemen laughs, "aww, you think someone will save you?" He pulls Ren up by the hair and, voice full of venom, says viciously, "let's get one thing clear, no one is going to save you." Futaba screams, and the last thing she sees is Ren's face being slammed into the ground._

* * *

"Ren!" Futaba says as she wakes up instantly, sitting up slightly. She breathes heavily, looking around frantically, seeing that she is in her and, at this point, Ren's bedroom. "'Taba?" A sleepy voice calls out. She looks to her side and sees Ren next to her, looking sleepy, alive.

Futaba instantly scoops Ren into her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "'Taba what's wrong?" Ren mumbles. Futaba just kisses his head, stroking it slightly, "it was just a bad dream, go back to sleep Ren-Ren." She whispers, still holding Ren tightly.

"Anything I can do to help?" He mumbles. Futaba smiles down at him, "you being here in my arms is already helping plenty more than you think it is." She reassures. Ren buries his face into her neck, "K... night Taba, love you." He says, voiced muffled by her neck, before falling asleep in her arms, breathing slowly. "Love you too Ren-Ren, sweet dreams." She kisses his head again.

Futaba then lays back down, with Ren still in her lap, and continues to stroke his head. "I'll protect you Ren, no one will ever hurt you again." She whispers. She tightens her hold on her brother, protecting him from the cruel world, and falls asleep, with Ren in her arms.

* * *

The next morning, Futaba is slowly waking up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looks down at her chest expecting to see Ren, only to see that he was no longer there. "Ren?" Futaba says with a bit of panic, quickly getting up, and notices that her door that was shut is now open. "Ren-Ren? Where are you?" Futaba slowly begins to tear up, and dashes down the stairs. When she reaches the kitchen, and sighs with relief as she sees her brother, wearing his pyjamas and headscarf, getting cereal. 

Ren looks up at Futaba and smiles "morning 'Taba." He greets. Futaba runs over and pulls him into a hug almost tearing up. "Your safe, thank goodness." She pulls back slightly to see his face, "don't scare me like that again, I thought I lost you." Ren looks at her with a confused look "of course I'm safe, I was just getting breakfast. Was that bad?" He asks worryingly. Futaba hugs him tighter, "you did nothing wrong I promise, I just woke up without you in my arms and feared the worst, I'm sorry." She kisses him on the head. "Let's get breakfast and go back to bed." She says with a smile, and Ren smiles and nods.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ren notices Futaba was more protective of him than usual, which he doesn't mind, but also found strange. She never let him leave her side except for things like when he needed to get changed in the morning and for bathroom breaks. On the train to town, instead of sitting next to Ren, she instead placed him on her lap, keeping a protective hold on him, as if she's afraid someone will take him away from her.

But the biggest thing was that whenever a police officer would walk past them, Futaba would let go of his hand and instead wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and wouldn't go back to holding his hand until the officer went away, which he appreciates. One time when they were sitting on a bench, an officer was walking over to them, causing Ren to become scared. Instead of just wrapping her arm around him like previous times this happened, Futaba instantly grabbed hold of Ren, placing him on her lap with her arms wrapped around his body, stroked his head to comfort him, and glared at the officer until they walked away. She didn't let go of him until she for sure knew that there were no more officers, and even then he had to convince her that they were all gone.

* * *

When they are back in their bedroom, Ren was placed on Futaba's lap, and they were watching a show on Futaba's laptop, with Futaba idly stroking Ren's bald head. "Hey 'Taba can I ask you a question?" Ren asked after a while. Futaba looked down at Ren with a smile, "what is it Ren-Ren?" "Well, today you were protective of me more than usual, which I don't mind I actually really liked it, but I was wondering if there was a reason for it?" Ren asks. After Futaba doesn't say anything, Ren asks more quietly, "is it because of your nightmare?" 

Futaba visibly recoils from that, tightening her hold on Ren. "Futaba you know you can trust me, what happened in the dream?" Ren asks, giving her a hug. Futaba give a quick sigh "OK you win" she says conceded. "I was watching the officers beating you up in the interrogation room, a-and I wanted to stop them, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry Ren, I'm sorry I couldn't save you from getting beaten up. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better big sister." Futaba begins to sob, now shaking, holding Ren tighter. 

Ren leans up and kisses Futaba on her smooth head, "but 'Taba you did save me." Ren says. Futaba looks up with shock, "w-what do you mean?" "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have found out about Akechi's plan, and we wouldn't have made a way where he didn't kill me. I would have died if it weren't for you. You saved me Futaba." Ren then gives Futaba a tight hug, as she processes everything he told her.

Futaba holds Ren tighter, her head on his, shaking slightly. "Thank you Ren-Ren, I love you so much, you have no idea how much that helps." Futaba says with a shaky voice. Ren smiles against her neck, "love you too 'Taba."

Futaba pulls back slightly to look at his face and smiles "that doesn't mean I won't stop protecting you though. I may keep you closer from now on." She says with a grin. Ren smiles back and hugs her again, "wouldn't have it any other way."

Ren then yawns slightly, causing Futaba to smile, "tired?" Ren just hums in response. "Let's go to sleep, it's been a long day." Futaba says gently, kissing his head. "Kay..." Ren mumbles against her neck. He was about to roll off Futaba to sleep on his side of the bed, but Futaba stops him.

"Hey, Ren, would it be ok if you slept on my lap? It'll make me feel like I'm protecting you more." Futaba says hesitantly. Ren just looks at her and nods, getting more comfortable on her lap. Futaba then lies down on her back, and places Ren's head on her chest, near her head, and pulls the duvet over both of them, almost fully covering Ren's head. She then wraps her arms around her brother in a protective hold, protecting him from the rest of the world. 

She lightly kisses Ren's head, stroking it slightly. "Good night Ren-ren, love you." She whispers. Ren just nuzzles slightly further into his big sister, seeking her warmth. Futaba smiles and holds Ren tighter, and goes to sleep, protecting her little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
